


Tears and Blood

by onlya_hurricane



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlya_hurricane/pseuds/onlya_hurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory is having a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a long time ago and recently stumbled upon it again. I hope you all enjoy. Written in Shawn's POV.

I knew this day would come sooner or later. It was inevitable. There is no way you could be with someone for that long without either breaking their heart, or them breaking yours. That’s why I wasn’t surprised when I heard you knocking on my window at 1:00 in the morning. I knew it was you because you still used our ‘secret knock’. Knock three times, wait a beat, knock twice, wait two beats, knock once. That’s how I always knew it was you. Well, that, and because you were the only one who ever knocked on my window. No one else had ever bothered enough to knock on my window. I’m not as popular as some people think. I don’t have that many friends. You are my only real friend.

So, I knew it was you, when I heard the knock. And sure enough, when I looked out the window, you were standing there. And the moon was bright enough that I could see two little silver tracks running down your face. I knew that they would taste salty if I ever dared to touch my tongue to them. They would probably also taste like blood. Because aren’t blood and tears basically the same thing? People associate both with pain, and both are shed to release pain.

Yes, your tears would taste like salt and blood. That much I’m sure of. But I am not brave enough to try to taste them. I could only ever dream of being able to taste your tears. To taste you. But you would never allow that to happen. No, you were raised in a good home, and your parents had you practically married before you reached the age of three. They would never allow you to have anything to do with a boy who lives in a trailer park. It’s bad enough that you are even friends with me. And you would never think to go against them. You never had a reason to.

At least, up until this point, you haven’t. Up until now, you had a wonderful girlfriend to take your mind off the lingering glances, or the hugs that last just a little too long. But the rope that had you bound to normalcy has been sliced into pieces. She cut the rope in two the minute she broke your heart. And I watched the rope burn into ashes the moment you knocked on my window. When you accepted my offer to come into my room, I watched the ashes from the rope scatter in a million different directions.

Everything felt different tonight. We were best friends, this was not the first time you had ever been in my room. It wasn’t the first time you had ever sat on my bed. But it was the first time you had not been with Topanga. And it was the first time that I could smell cheap whiskey on your breath as you leaned forward to tell me why you were here at such a late hour. And it was the first time that I had ever heard your speech slurred as you tried to explain everything that was on your mind.

You told me about every word she said to you, everything she threw at you, everything she said or did to make you feel like her cheating on you was your fault. You told me what you did, and what you said. But you did not tell me why you came to my place. Why you picked me over your soft comfortable bed at home. Why you came to me when you were hurt and vulnerable instead of your parents comforting arms.

And I never questioned you. I just let you tell me your tale, and added a few words of solace every now and then. And I didn’t ask what you were doing when you moved closer to me and laid your head on my shoulder. I didn’t even flinch when I felt your arms wrap around my middle to pull me even closer. I knew what you were doing, and I wasn’t going to stop you. However selfish it sounds, I was not going to deny myself this. It would probably be the only time this would happen. It would be the only time you would ever allow this to happen.

Even though we both knew that you needed this, we both also knew that you would not be brave enough to take it any farther than this small embrace we were sharing right now. You took the first step when you knocked on my window. Now it was my turn.

It wouldn’t take much to reassure you.

“I know you need this, Cor. Just take it,” was all I had to say. And you took it. At first it was forceful, and hard. Like you weren’t sure if I meant it. Like you were making sure that I wouldn’t try to get away. But as you figured out that the pulling on your short hair was to bring you closer and not to push you away, you became more relaxed and gentle. Your kisses became less bruising, and more loving. They still had a very needy feel to them though and I noticed that when you broke our kiss, it wasn’t so much from a lack of air as it was to choke back your sobs. You couldn’t keep your tears back though, and when I flipped us around so you were pinned beneath me, they began to flow even harder.

This time, I dipped my head, and ran my tongue across them. I was right, they tasted like a mix of blood, salt and whiskey.

I’m not sure how, but soon we were both without clothes. You were still crying, but your sobs were becoming less frequent as I kissed my way down your chest, and over your stomach. I took this as a good sign, and I didn’t stop my actions.

I kept moving down further and further, until I reached what I was searching for. You let out your biggest cry yet as I took you all the way into my mouth. I could feel your whole body shaking with the intensity of it. It was so strong that it made your hips lift off the bed, pushing you further into me. You still hadn’t completely stopped crying, as you spilled your soul into my mouth.

Surprisingly, you tasted sweet. Like flowers on a warm sunny afternoon. I guess the blood and tears hadn’t reached that far into you yet. I crawled up the bed and tried to get you to look at me. You wouldn’t, and I didn’t really expect you to. You just lay on your back, with your arms at your sides, still breathing heavily, and staring at the ceiling for ten minutes before I broke the silence.

“It’s okay, I understand,” I said to you. They must have been the magic words because you finally stopped crying, and looked me in the eye. You didn’t say anything, you just turned on your side, and wrapped yourself around me as tightly as you possible could.

“I’m sorry,” The first words to come from you since you explained what had happened between you and Topanga.

“I know," was all I could reply.

And I did know. I knew how he felt like he had taken advantage of me. How he felt guilty about it. I knew because those were the same feelings that were starting to make my stomach tangle up in knots. No other words were spoken after that, and we soon both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed, and nothing at all to remind me of what had happened the night before. The only way I was even sure it happened was because my clothes were still scattered across the room, and I still had the taste of Cory’s come in my mouth.

I was surprised when the first thing I felt was disappointment at waking up alone although I knew that this would happen. There is no way this could have worked and we both knew it. That’s why you didn’t come to my house until after you were sure that no one would see you walking into the trailer park last night. It’s why, I’m sure, you left early enough this morning, that you could sneak back to you house, into your comfortable bed, and avoid any questions about your whereabouts last night.

After all, you come from a good, respectable family. And you will surely find a new girlfriend. And along with her will come a new rope to bind you into your perfectly normal life. I can only hope that your next broken heart comes along soon.


End file.
